


Lupus Nobis Vulpes

by inthesnowglobe



Series: A New Terror [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Manipulation, PWP, Sexual Violence, Unarmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthesnowglobe/pseuds/inthesnowglobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spark of red light in the moonlight was all it took. Vulpes Inculta would teach the pilfering profligate a lesson on Legion principles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lupus Nobis Vulpes

**The Desert Fox**

 

When the girl stepped out into the night, Vulpes had seen her. She hadn’t seen him, but he had seen her.  She had been tip-toeing around the houses in Nipton, no doubt scavenging through the now unoccupied houses for anything useful. 

 

News of Nipton's lottery that Vulpes Inculta had instated had spread and the prospect of open houses, ripe for the picking, had been attracting a lot of scavengers. The rest of Vulpes' decanti had taken it upon themselves to shoot on sight anyone caught riffling through the community and Vulpes had managed to stop them before one of them had taken off this little creatures' head. Gabban had had his sniper rifle poised to fire when Vulpes pushed the end of the barrel down as he stared out into the gloom. A glint of something shiny and metallic had caught his attention.

 

“Probably just some degenerate that dodged the lottery,” Gabban complained as he rose his gun again.

 

Vulpes snatched the rifle from Gabban with a cold stare devoid of any feeling. “No one dodged the lottery.” He held the rifle up and searched the night through the scope for the girl. He found her as she ducked into one of the far houses. He dropped the scope from his eye and slammed it into Gabban's chest.

 

He grabbed his vexillarius helm and lucky shades and made his way quickly and silently into the night.

 

Tiberius, a fellow Frumentarii stopped him. “Bring the profligate girl back. Give her to the men.”

 

“The men think with their cocks enough as it is. That is why they remain amongst the decanti. We do not know if she is alone.”

 

“Then we will take her and any of her companions to Cottonwood Cove.”

 

“We are not here to shepard, Tiberius. Do not make the mistake of thinking that my orders come from you.” Without waiting for an reply, Vulpes moved with a canid grace befitting his name towards the house the mystery girl had disappeared into. He had reached the door to the house and was about to enter, when he saw the knob turn slowly. Vulpes ducked around the corner that she had approached from, confident that she would move on to the next house. He had been right. He peeked his head around the corner and watched as her copper hair disappeared into the neighboring house. Vulpes gripped the ripper at his belt and pushed silently into the pitch black and now owner-less home. He heard desperate rummaging coming from the back of the house and saw the faint green glow of a light emanating from what seemed to be a bedroom. He moved as quiet as a shadow down the hallway and saw the girl tearing through the contents of an armoire with her back to him. The green light was coming from a small digital screen that was banded to her arm. Vulpes didn’t recognize it but he was very familiar with the weaponry at her hip. Even as her arms moved frantically in search of hidden treasures, throwing the light wildly around the room; sending the shadows into a frenzy, he could easily make out the sawed-off shotgun hanging at her side.

 

Even if she did get to it in time, she only had two chances.

 

She abandoned the armoire and turned around the room, still searching for valuables that she was never going to find in the homes of these whores. For the first time, Vulpes had a good look at her. She was a wasteland enigma. Her devastating beauty was a direct contrast to everything harsh and ugly in the Mojave. The brutal desert hadn’t raped her of her soft feminine features.

 

Vulpes felt his breath catch in his chest as she got down to look under the bed. She had bent over arching her pert ass up into the air as she searched beneath the bed.

 

“Yes!” she whispered to herself. She got up and flipped the mattress clear of the frame. The frame she then upended as well.

 

Sunk into the floor was a safe that Vulpes had been well-aware of. He had had Gaius try his luck with picking the lock but the boy had failed until he had run out of bobby pins. Gaius was the only decantus that knew how to pick locks. Apparently, he wasn’t very good.

 

The girl slung her bag off of her back and dug around. She pulled a bobby pin out and put it between her teeth and dove back into the bag until she produced a flat-head screwdriver.

 

Gaius hadn’t used a screwdriver.

 

She bent over again and within seconds had the safe door wide open. Vulpes found for the first time in a long time that he was actually _impressed_ with someone. She put the pin and the screwdriver back into her bag before she riffled through the contents of the safe. She pulled out items and caps to triumphantly inspect them before adding them to her pack. She raised herself off of the ground and turned to walk back through the hallway and out of the house.

 

She saw Vulpes and froze.

 

“Who are you?” she said. Her voice was steady and even.

 

“It's interesting that you happened by. How did you get that safe open?”

 

“Who are you?” she said slower and more firmly.

 

“I am Vulpes Inculta, Frumentarii to Caesar's Legion.”

 

She mouthed the words to herself. “Like, Desert Fox?”

 

“An intellectual!” He found himself highly amused that she could translate it. “You aren’t a friend to the Legion, where did you learn our mother tongue?”

 

“Books,” she said shrugging.

 

“Books,” he said sighing. “A priceless gem in the dusts of the Mojave. It takes plenty of sifting to liberate them from their deserted fates.” He found himself beyond merely titillated by her mental prowess in addition to her physical beauty. “Did books teach you the lock picking skill as well?”

 

“A bit. Mostly just trial and error though.” She spoke calmly and casually but her body language sang a different song entirely. She was tensed and her hand ghosted towards her sawed-off several times.

 

“That's a shame,” Vulpes said shaking his head. “What was waste.”

 

“What is?”

 

“Such beauty; of the mind and the body and yet you are still going to have to die. You could have done well in Caesar's Legion had you not been one of the profligates and a woman besides.” He was almost purring. He was almost sorry to see her die.

 

She was a caged animal. Her eyes went feral and vicious with almost lupine ferocity. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“You aren’t going to,” he said as he pulled his ripper from his side.

 

“Oh yes I am.”

 

She lunged to her side as he lunged for her. She grabbed a small chair and threw it with all of her strength at him. Vulpes absorbed the shock of the chair but his brain was still reeling. He had thrown his hands up to deflect the wood splintering around him and up into his face. Without a moment to recover, she sent a backhanded fist into the side of his head and when it connected she was following up immediately with a well aimed kick to his side.

 

Vulpes was stunned but regained his composure quickly enough as they danced a deadly ballet around each other; blocking blows and receiving them. The girl was faster than him but the impact of her hits was a lot less effective than his. She was small and slight, making her a blur around him. He had abandoned his ripper from the beginning in favor of this interesting challenge of unarmed combat. She hadn’t pulled her gun either. She was no doubt saving the two shots for when the need arose.

 

By then, of course, it would be too late.

 

Both of them landed blow after blow in turn. There was no lull to her movements as she danced around him. At him. She was everywhere at once and just when he thought she was trapped within his grasp, she slipped away, usually quite painfully. She was a resourceful fighter and knew where to land a hit to maximize the effectiveness.

 

Angered by a particularly agonizing kick to the groin, Vulpes sent her reeling and bleeding with a solid backhanded blow. He was as winded and tired as she was. They were both getting sloppy. That had been the first hit he had delivered with all of his force.

 

He respected her fight and tenacity and found himself fully aroused as he watched her ass while she crawled a couple of paces away before turning with a wide and bloody smile on her pale pink lips.

 

He glared at her through heavy lidded eyes. She licked at the blood in the corner of her mouth and he fell his engorged cock twitch in his pants. She pulled herself up as they breathed in deeply and stared each other down in challenge. Both animals, fox and wolf, coiled to spring at any moment.

 

Vulpes was the first to move. But instead of rushing her and trying to incapacitate her, he took languid predatory steps towards her. She backed up in confusion, not knowing how to handle this new approach. She retreated until the back of her feet hit the mattress that had been thrown to the floor. She stumbled and Vulpes seized his opportunity. He grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her body back onto the mattress. He was stronger than her and ready for her burst of speed. Before she could shove him off of her, he pinned her down and was hovering over her maliciously.

 

The girl deserved every bit of punishment she was about to receive.

 

He glared down at her as she struggled underneath him. Her lips were curled into a vicious snarl and her eyes were gleaming with challenge. Vulpes watched her lips as they seeped blood from the cut in the corner. Vulpes leaned down and ran his tongue quickly along the drip and savored the tangy metallic taste of her injury. She snapped at him and writhed but he held her down with his full body weight on top of her. He sneered lustily down at her and breathed in the scent of her. She smelled like sweat and woodsmoke and something slightly floral. He imagined the blood racing through the pulse points in her tender throat. He wished he could smell her fear.

 

“You are a true warrior, my little canis lupis,” he said breathily into her ear. She had stilled but he could still feel the rage radiating off of her in waves. She was reserving her energy. “You are sharp of mind as well as of tooth and nail.”

 

He watched her breasts rise and fall as her chest heaved from the heavy exertion. She quirked an eyebrow up at him when his eyes met hers again. Her eyes were amused and lidded with arousal of her own. Vulpes found the gesture extremely infuriating and exciting at the same time.

 

Was she mocking him?

 

She writhed a bit and made a bucking movement with her hips up into his own. Vulpes felt the friction against his aching manhood and had to stop the grunt that threatened to escape his chest. The girl was fearless and playing with the fire that was raging inside of him. Vulpes answered her as he ground his hips down into her cunt. She moaned appreciatively and stared at him in challenge.

 

Vulpes felt himself snap under the weight of her gaze and allowed himself to lose control. He grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped her over onto her stomach. He picked her hips up into the air while he maintained a crushing pressure on her shoulders, mashing her face down into the bare mattress. He tore desperately and savagely at her pants feeling them rip the threads at the seams. She perked her ass up to meet him and she gasped and moaned for him. She was seemingly as desperate for him to fill her as he was to be inside of her. When he revealed her sex, it was gleaming in the glow with her slick juices. Her lips were trembling and when he ran his thumb along the folds, her cry rang out through the room. He sucked on his thumb and quickly released his cock from his pants.

 

Without any pretense he pushed his way into her hot and deliciously moist body with brutal force. She cried out as her tight muscles stretched to compensate his girth. Not caring if she was ready or not, Vulpes thrust in and out of her as he bent low over her and clawed and bit at the back of her neck.

 

She moaned in pleasure and in pain as he took her intent on only pleasing himself. Though, she wasn't putting up a fight now and was showing signs of enjoying herself as much as he was. His hips slammed mercilessly into her ass. The wet sounds of their bodies mating filled the room along with their grunts and moans.

 

He felt her muscles contract around him as she began to climax milking him of his own hot spurting orgasm that filled her until he saw their mingled fluids leaking out around his shaft and down her trembling inner thighs. Vulpes felt himself collapse on  top of her and his soft cock slip messily out of her. Their breathing labored, they lay there trying to steady their racing hearts. Vulpes saw the bite marks blossoming into bloody bruises at her neck. She looked like she had been attacked by a rabid animal. A thin trickle of blood was escaping from a crescent of puncture wounds and down her collar bones. Vulpes licked his lips and tasted the acrid taste of her hot life force coating his tongue again with it's coppery taste.. He felt himself becoming aroused again when his cock bumped up against the lips of her dripping slit. Vulpes took himself in hand, prepared to drive his way into the clenched soaking entrance again when he felt a lancinate pain in his side. The wind rushed out of him as he gasped and looked down to find a large combat knife buried between two of his ribs up to the serrated edge by the hilt. Pulling in a breath was painful and futile as something inside of him seemed to deflate.

 

The girl shoved him off of her and ripped her knife out of his side with a careless cruelty. Vulpes felt like a fish out of water as he struggle for air that would not come. She grabbed a pair of pants off of the floor that she had liberated from the armoire as she searched for anything valuable and shrugged them on. Vulpes felt the pain radiate from the gushing wound in his side and the edges of his vision go black.  Focusing on the girl looming over him with her copper hair falling down around her face as she bent low over him.

 

She snatched his vexillarius helm from his head and  waved the knife in his face, still dripping with his own blood as she put it on herself. “Ave. Give Caesar my regards.”

 

She walked out of the room, taking the green glow with her and he heard the door to the house close behind her as the blackness diminish into pinpoints before closing the world around him off forever.


End file.
